The present invention relates to apparatus for dispensing the pressurized fluid contents of an aerosol container, wherein the apparatus removably accepts and fixedly secures the aerosol container within a housing while further engaging the container's normally-closed integral valve thereby to release its contents into and through a length of supply tubing.
The prior art teaches dispensing heads for aerosol containers wherein an actuator is mounted atop the head of the container as through interference fit between an annular element and an internal or external curl formed on the head of the container proximate to its valve cup. Once mounted atop the container, the actuator is resiliently translated toward's the container's valve cup so as to actuate the container's recessed dispensing valve, thereby controllably releasing the pressurized fluid contents of the container in direct relation to the manner and duration of such actuator translation. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,423 to Rahn et al; 4,792,062 to Goncalves; and 3,414,171 to Grisham et al. In this manner, the actuator works in concert with the container's integral valve to meter out the container's pressurized fluid contents upon demand. The dispensing head may include a spray nozzle or, depending upon the desired application, a length of supply tubing through which the dispensed fluid may otherwise be directed upon actuation of the container's integral valve.
In the event that continuous actuation of the container's integral valve is desired to provide a constant stream of effluent from the container, the prior art teaches a dispensing head having a fixed actuator which fully actuates the container's integral valve immediately upon securing the dispensing head onto the valve cup of the container cylinder head. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,853 to White, wherein the dispensing head is secured to the container through interference fit of the dispenser's annular housing with an external curl formed proximate to the container's valve cup; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,858 to Wang, wherein a gas container is secured to a portable stove using a pair of spring-loaded claws which pivotally engage opposite sides of the container's external curl. Unfortunately, these fixed-actuator dispensers inherently rely upon the resiliency of the container's integral valve to ensure a proper seal between the actuator and the complementary portions of the valve with which the actuator engages, and to otherwise fully actuate (open) the valve upon securing together the dispenser and container.
What is needed, therefor, is an apparatus for dispensing the pressurized fluid contents of a container, wherein the container may be removably inserted and secured relative to the dispenser, whereupon the container's normally-closed integral valve is fully opened to release its fluid contents through a length of supply tubing while a proper seal is otherwise maintained between container and dispenser.